Quando pude dizer que te amo
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Inuyasha briga novamente com Kagome, ele havia notado que nos últimos tempos ela havia mudado o comportamento com ele. Quando ele vai procurá-la encontra uma carta dela dizendo que vai matar Naraku, o q ele fará qndo a jóia estiver em suas mãos?


**Quando pude dizer que te amo**

Oi minna-sama,

mais uma fic do Inuyasha n.n

Oneshot e er...bem dramática

a idéia me surgiu quando um buraco negro dragou minha mente e a dopou.

ç.ç

num sei d nda xD

bjitchus e espero q gostem

* * *

Para muitos o tempo não os afeta em nada, para outros os minutos são extremamente importantes. Para ela, viver ao lado dele era uma necessidade vital, como respirar ou comer, ela precisava dele. Porém as circunstâncias podem tornar o céu em um inferno, em pouco tempo.

#Era feudal#

-Inuyasha você viu a Kagome-chan? Pensei que ela estivesse com você. –falou Sango em um tom nada amigável.

-Acho que ela voltou para a era dela, não sei. Feh! –retrucou irritado Inuyasha, ele e Kagome haviam tido a pior discussão de todos os anos que passaram juntos procurando a jovem, o motivo foi como sempre Kikyou. Ele havia abandonado o time por um falso ataque à sacerdotisa, o dano foi um ferimento em Miroku e uma Kagome um pouco ferida.

-Inuyasha...pela milésima vez...NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊS BRIGARAM!- berrou Sango extremamente irritada.

-Tá bom, eu não digo. –resmungou Inuyasha.

-Vá procurá-la A-G-O-R-A. –disse Sango numa voz um tanto quanto imperativa. –VÁ! –e assim Inuyasha foi.

Ele havia procurado pela garota em todo lugar, não a tinha encontrado. Um certo sentimento de culpa começou a preencher seu peito...ele cogitou a idéia de Kagome estar morta, congelou. Segurou-se para não chorar...não queria perder a garota. Foi para a Árvore Sagrada onde se encontraram pela primeira vez, quando olhou melhor encontrou uma carta, sentiu a fragrância que pertencia à Kagome, deu um sorriso de lado e voltou a atenção à aquele pequeno papel.

"Inuyasha,

Foram longos três anos desde que começamos a procura pela Jóia, me desculpe ser tão idiota e inútil para não conseguir juntar a jóia ainda. Nesse tempo, eu comecei a te conhecer realmente, vi seu verdadeiro eu que você tanto tenta esconder, Inuyasha...ele é lindo. #ele deu um sorriso#

Conheci nesse tempo também amigos que estarão no meu coração a vida inteira, e até além da morte. Porém, nada é perfeito e sabemos disso. Conheci Naraku e mais uma pessoa que para mim simboliza algo diferente do que para você. Sei que sempre me viu e sempre me verá como amiga e nada além disso.

Não posso deixar de te contar, que como conhecendo a alegria perto de vocês, eu também conheci a infelicidade. Conheci o desespero, a dor, a solidão...parte disso é minha própria culpa.

Descobri tantas coisas, sorri tão livremente ao lado de vocês, vocês foram uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu, vocês me ajudaram tanto...e é minha vez de retribuí-los agora.

Esta carta...é para lhes dizer o motivo pelo qual farei o que farei. Não se culpem, não chorem, apenas compreendam.

Todo esse tempo Inuyasha, eu estive apaixonada por você, sabia ser um amor impossível, você já tinha a Kikyou. Mas...eu sofri do mesmo modo. Todos os momentos em que eu sorria para você, eu pensava que podia ser o último, nossas brigas, sempre brigava com vontade, pois me apertava o coração em pensar que esta podia ser a última.

Tivemos muito tempo.

Aprendi, além de tudo, que eu não passo de uma imitação barata da Kikyou. Eu nunca serei nada além disso, e você sabe. Uma das coisas que sempre guardei e sempre quis te dizer era que...quando eu dizia pra você 'Vá procurar a Kikyou, eu não ficarei triste' a verdade era que meu coração berrava 'NÃO VÁ! FIQUE COMIGO!', como sou tola.

Percebi...que você Inuyasha, pertence à Kikyou, eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre você, e é por isso que nesses últimos tempos não tenho pronunciado mais 'Senta'.

Eu andei pensando muito esses tempos, e percebi que para derrotar Naraku de uma vez é necessário o "sacrifício" de alguém puro, com poderes espirituais. Todas as vezes que Naraku aparecia e eu me arriscava chegando próxima à ele tinha o objetivo de me ajudar à procura de seu verdadeiro ponto fraco Nesta última batalha, eu descobri.

Levando em consideração todos vocês, e meu amor incondicional, eu resolvi que desejo fazê-los felizes, pois por causa de Naraku todos vocês sofreram.  
Inuyasha,

O verdadeiro objetivo para esta carta é para informar à você e aos outros que eu me sacrificarei e assim eliminarei Naraku.

Ainda esta noite vocês não mais terão a sina que ele lhes perpetua.

Não me procurem, não tentem sequer me impedir. Estou decidida.

Saibam que a memória de vocês sempre estará no meu coração, independente das eras ou das reencarnações.

Sentirei saudades de todos, da mania do Miroku de passar a mão em Sango-chan, na personalidade meio explosiva dela, da ternura de Shippo, nos tratos e conselhos de vovó Kaede, do primeiro dia da lua nova quando seus poderes de youkai desaparecem, de nossas brigas...e principalmente Inuyasha, da primeira vez que vi um sorriso verdadeiro em seus lábios.

Agradeço por deixar-me ficar ao seu lado, o amando, por tanto tempo. Nunca me esquecerei de nenhum momento que passamos juntos, todos os segundos com você, Inuyasha, foram mais que especiais, eles foram únicos.

Obrigada.

Agora devo dizer adeus para não mais pertencer à vida de vocês, além é claro que o papel tá acabando. Para todos vocês, felicidades. Obrigado amigos e ADEUS.

_Kagome Higurashi_

P.S.: Inuyasha a jóia será completamente purificada, peço que use-a para trazer o corpo de Kikyou de volta do mundo dos mortos, seja feliz ao lado de quem verdadeiramente ama Inuyasha.

Outra coisa, no momento em que Naraku e eu desaparecermos, Kohaku ficará inconsciente, porém ele não morrerá. Ajude-o.

E a última coisa, eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, Inuyasha.

Adeus

Kagome"

Ao ler a carta Inuyasha se desesperou, Kagome iria fazer uma tolice imensa. Seu coração batia freneticamente, sentia-se como um rato prestes a ser comido pelo gato, fechou os olhos e apurou seu faro.

Longos 15 minutos se passaram, Inuyasha abriu os olhos, convicto.

-Achei. –disse ele antes de começar a pular de árvore em árvore e desaparecer da clareira.

* * *

Kagome estava frente à frente com Naraku, este asquerosa ria com desdém, ela queria vê-lo sorrir, morto.

-Kukukukuku O que você acha que pode fazer comigo garotinha? Você é apenas uma mera réplica imperfeita daquela sacerdotisa imunda. –atacou Naraku, Kagome desviou, porém não o suficiente, levando um corte profundo na barriga. –Tão inútil e fraca. Não me admira eu ter mais da metade da jóia.

Ela respirou fundo e uma barreira os circundou, Naraku olhou com deboche para ela. Ela abriu os olhos com um estranho brilho, se aproximou de Naraku lentamente. Ele tentou andar para trás, se desesperou, não conseguia se mover, voltou o olhar para a garota que estava mais próxima à cada instante.

-Sua maldita, você irá me pagar. –disse ele.

-Cale-se, chegou seu momento Naraku, ou melhor ainda, Onigumo. –Kagome disse numa voz fria que nem ela conhecia ter. Tocou a face de Naraku, sentiu-o recuar a face, sorria desdenhosamente. –Ora, o grande Naraku com medo de uma réplica imperfeita, seu nível decaiu não acha Naraku? –ela perguntou vitoriosa ao ver o olhar de fúria nos olhos dele, voltou a encostar sua mão, desta vez ele não desviaria mais.

-Nunca vai me matar garota. –ele disse entre dentes, Kagome apenas sorriu.

-Está errado... –ela colocou a mão no peito dele, uma luz começou à emanar, uma luz rosada. Ela tirou os fragmentos da jóia que tinha com ela, e os fez perfurarem a pele de Naraku adentrando-o, ele urrou de dor. Ela o abraçou enquanto uma densa luz circulava entre eles. –Mais um pouco somente Naraku. –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele sentindo-o se contrair inutilmente de raiva.

-KAGOME! –ela ouviu ele a chamando, não queria que ele estivesse ali agora, não nesse momento. Ela se virou para onde ele estava tentando atravessar a barreira. –Pare dessa bobagem e deixe-me entrar! –ele ordenou.

-Vá embora. –ela apenas pronunciou isso e voltou à abraçar Naraku. A luz agora era muito forte chegando a cegar os olhos.

-Kagome não faça isso! –Inuyasha berrou novamente, já estando ferido por causa da barreira.

Kagome tentou ignorar, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos castanhos, ela olhou para o asqueroso inimigo que estava à sua frente, vendo-o decompor-se. "Esse será meu destino" pensou, mais lágrimas caíram de seus orbes, o corpo de Naraku não mais existia, apenas a jóia continuava em pé, com uma luz pura, em frente à ela.

-Venha. –ela ouviu o sussurro que veio de dentro da pequena bolinha rosada, sentiu as lágrimas cobrindo-lhe os olhos mais uma vez antes de escorrerem por sua face. –Você têm de vir para salvar o menino Kagome. –ela ouviu mais uma vez a voz que ela soube pertencer à Midoriku, ela se virou uma última vez para Inuyasha que estava sangrando do lado de fora da barreira.

-Posso me despedir dele?

-Depois. –disse a jóia, Kagome englobou a jóia nas mãos e fechou os olhos. Mergulhou fundo.

Abriu os olhos, ali estavam diversos youkais petrificados, assim como a pobre sacerdotisa Midoriku. Kagome observou tudo atentamente, quando se virou, aquela cena que parecia congelada no tempo voltou à ação, ela voltou o olhar receosa para a luta, interrompeu a luta, se colocando em frente da sacerdotisa. Os youkais voltaram a congelar.

-Você veio. –ela ouviu a doce voz atrás dela, virou-se e viu a sacerdotisa sorrindo para ela. –Kagome...para que você consiga salvar o menino Kohaku, você deve derrotar sem armas aquele que fez o mal ao garoto. –dizendo isso Naraku se aproximou. –Boa sorte.

Kagome estava sangrando muito, não conseguia nem sequer tocar em Naraku, caiu nos joelhos, fraca.

-Você é ridícula garota. –o homem disse com desdém ao lado do ouvido dela.

-Eu posso ser, mas não sou eu que estou morta. –com isso ela levantou, Naraku caiu no chão sangrando. Após uns minutos ele havia morrido.

A luz voltou à contornar Kagome, quando ela voltou à si, estava na barreira ainda, sangrando muito e estando muito machucada.

-KAGOME! –o hanyou gritava se jogando contra barreira tentando inutilmente quebrá-la. A garota segurava a jóia nas mãos, seu sangue escorria. Caiu nos seus joelhos.

Sentiu o mundo se perdendo de pouco em pouco, chorou. Não queria ainda, não era o momento. Sentiu a barreira se desfazendo e desabou no chão. Antes que encostasse nele, sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem, teve certeza que eles pertenciam à Inuyasha

-SUA BOBA POR QUE FEZ ISSO?-ela ouviu ele gritando, olhou para os olhos dele e sorriu, a noite se aproximava e era a primeira noite de lua nova.

-Hoje é a primeira noite de lua nova. -sorriu ao vê-lo fazer uma careta de insatisfação. - Vou poder vê-lo em sua forma humana uma última vez. -fechou um pouco os olhos sentindo o cansaço abater-se sobre ela, ela queria persistir para vê-lo mais uma vez com os cabelos escuros.

Sentiu-o acariciar seu rosto, algumas lágrimas caíram e deslizaram por sua face, aquele era seu fim. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e olhou para ele que não mais tinha a aparência de um hanyou e sim de um humano. O contemplou por alguns instantes, seus olhares se encontraram e ela resolveu que era hora.

-Inu...Inuyasha. -disse num resto de voz. -Isso é para que você traga a mulher que ama de volta do mundo dos mortos. -respirou com dificuldade e após depositar a jóia na mão dele, tossiu sangue. A dor era intensa e a vontade de morrer pequena, se levantou livrando-se das mãos de Inuyasha. -Vá embora. -ela disse cambaleando até uma árvore próxima dali, tropeçou em uma pedra, fechou os olhos "esse é meu fim" pensou enquanto ia de encontro para o chão, tornou a abrir os olhos e viu os orbes violetas de Inuyasha, chorou de novo.

-Não vou te deixar Kagome. -ele disse sentando no chão e colocando-a em seu colo. Fez carinho no rosto dela.

-Por quê? Por que simplesmente não me deixa? -ela disse indignada, ela queria morrer em paz...doce mentira que contava à si mesma.

-Porque Kagome, você se tornou a mulher que eu amo. -olhou para os olhos dele que traziam um brilho terno, apaixonado. Sentiu ele pressionar os lábios contra os seus e relaxou "esse sim é o momento mais feliz de minha vida" pensando isso ela foi deixando de respirar pouco á pouco enquanto beijava os lábios do amado, seu primeiro e último beijo.

-Use a jóia para a Kikyou. -ela sussurrou para ele em seu último suspiro, tornou a fechar os olhos, mas dessa vez ela estava sorrindo.

Inuyasha a fitou, pela primeira vez lágrimas caíam tão livremente de seus olhos, abraçou a menina forte nos braços, "não pode ser verdade" repetia à si mesmo. Olhou para a jóia em sua mão, desejou ter Kagome de volta, fechou o olhos se concentrando, segundos passaram, tornou a abrí-los, olhou esperançoso para a mulher que amava...ainda continuava morta.

-Por quê? Por que sempre assim? -chorou em prantos desejando estar morto para fazer companhia à ela...sentiu seu coração chorar...ele a amava desde o primeiro segundo em que a viu. Olhou para a jóia que tinha em sua mão. -Por que você não a traz de volta? -perguntou com rancor. Silêncio.

-Porque ela desejou assim. -ouviu em resposta, um leve chiado de vozes vindo da jóia. -Ela desejou sua felicidade pela alma dela. -arregalou os olhos, não era possível.

* * *

Caminhou com Kagome nos braços até a vila da vovó Kaede, viu os semblantes tristes dos amigos e se sentiu culpado, deveria ter chegado antes. Caminhou até a conhecida cabana e depositou o corpo da mulher que amava sobre um fúton, sentou ao lado e acariciou os cabelos dela.

-Inuyasha, -chamou Miroku, ele se virou para o amigo não escondendo a tristeza- Por que não tenho mais o buraco do vento? Isso quer dizer que o...

-Sim Miroku, Naraku está morto para todo o sempre. -cortou o amigo, não estava em condições de conversar muito com ninguém. Virou para Kaede- Velha apronte o enterro. -disse antes de sair pela porta.

-Onde você acha que ele vai? -perguntou Miroku ao lado de Sango que estava enlaçada pelo braço dele.

-Procurar minha irmã. -disse a velha Kaede antes de entrar na barraca.

* * *

Encontrou os carregadores de alma de Kikyou, encontrou-a sentada embaixo de uma árvore.

-Tome. -disse jogando para ela a jóia de qualquer maneira -Kagome se sacrificou para que você vivesse, sinta-se lisonjeada. -disse Inuyasha com rancor, se virou para ir embora.

-Vai me deixar novamente? -perguntou Kikyou se levantando, a tristeza em sua voz podia ser percebida. -Há tempos que noto que seu coração não é mais meu, porém eu ainda me lembro do que me prometeu há 50 anos atrás.

-Não me lembro de nada. -ele cortou-a seco.

-A jóia, eu a darei para você. -Kikyou chegou perto dele, ele recuou.

-A jóia não foi você que morreu para torná-la uma apenas, Kagome fez isso. Não quero essa jóia, ela me disse para ressucitá-la, foi o último desejo dela. -ele falou ressentido, sentido-se um idiota por não ter se declarado para Kagome antes.

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, voltarei a viver e voltarei para a vila. Porém, e você? -ela o fitou nos olhos com um olhar que fez-lo se manter atento à ela. -Eim Inuyasha?

-Eu irei... eu irei...-ele disse incerto.

-Cale-se Inuyasha. Tome a jóia...-Kikyou parou em frente à Inuyasha que se manteve imóvel, ela abriu a mão dele e botou a jóia dentro dela. -Ressucite-a Inuyasha e a faça feliz. -Kikyou disse sem se mover.

-Mas a jóia disse que...

-Não...eu mudei o destino dela, neste momento. -com isso Kikyou começa a se desintegrar em barro, ela se desmantelou. -Seja feliz Inuyasha. -com isso não mais sobrava um resquício de que um dia houve aquela sacerdotiza, o vento se encarregou de varrer o barro e os youkais simplesmente desapareceram.

* * *

Inuyasha retornou para a vila com esperança renovada.

Parou na entrada da cabana de vovó Kaede, respirou fundo e a adentrou. Viu apenas o corpo de Kagome num quimono rosa com detalhes de flores de sakura, sorriu, ela estava linda. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e acariciou sua face e apertou a jóia entre a mão dela e a sua "Quero ser feliz ao lado dela" ele desejou do fundo do seu coração, quando tornou a abrir os olhos viu-a olhando curiosa em sua direção.

-Inuyasha é você? -ela perguntou incerta, os olhos dele brilharam, ele deu um grande sorriso e a abraçou.

-Te amo Kagome, te amo. -disse beijando-a apaixonadamente.

-Também te amo, Inuyasha. - e assim eles se abraçaram, agora nunca mais estariam sozinhos e nunca mais abandonariam um ao outro.

* * *

Que final minna XD

eu acho q fico bom, tá eu sei q num fico

mas eu gostei d escrever

Mandem reviews se gostaram

agradeço de coração à todos.

Bjos,

_Koneko Tali-chan_


End file.
